


Fuchsgeschwister

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: [Magic-Universum-Sidestory]Kleiner Ausschnitt aus Kitas Vergangenheit und dessen Treffen mit den Miya-Zwillingen.





	Fuchsgeschwister

Shinsuke störte es keineswegs, wenn er in den Wäldern alleine unterwegs war, statt mit anderen in seinem Alter zu spielen oder etwas zu unternehmen. Er war sowieso lieber alleine und in dem Clan, in dem er lebte, achtete nicht einmal wirklich jemand groß auf ihn.

Eigentlich war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob in dem Clan wirklich jemand von seiner Existenz wusste.

Ohne große Probleme machte er sich daran, das Gebäude des Inarizaki Clans zu verlassen, um sich auf den Weg in den nahegelegenen Wald zu machen. Auch wenn er erst zwölf war, war es inzwischen einfach ein gewohnter und vertrauter Gang, den er regelmäßig einschlug.

Shinsuke mochte die frische Luft innerhalb des Waldes.

Die Geräusche, die an seine dunkelbraunen, ein wenig rötlichen, Fuchsohren drangen, kamen ihm immer wieder vertraut vor und er fühlte sich mehr als heimisch dort.

Mehr, als in dem Clan, indem er aufgewachsen war.

Er mochte es auch durchaus, sich durch den Wald und das Geäst in diesem zu schlagen.

Er konnte vermutlich auch gut sagen, dass er viel lieber unter Tieren lebte, als unter Menschen.

Sein buschiger Schweif schwenkte etwas zur Seite, während er sich an den Bäumen vorbeibewegte.

Als er ein leises Geräusch, was ein wenig wie ein Wimmern klang, hörte, hob er seinen Kopf und seine Ohren zuckten etwas.

Scheinbar brauchte dort irgendwo jemand Hilfe.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er denjenigen richtig verstand.

Einige Sekunden brauchte er, bis er den Geruch aufnahm, um sich in die richtige Richtung zu orientieren, bevor er über den Boden vorwärts sprang.

Erst vor einem Fuchsbau stoppte er, vor dem zwei Füchse in verschiedenen Farben lagen. Einer war hellbraun, was fast ins Gelbliche ging, während der andere eher gräulich war. Die Ohren beider Füchse waren an der Spitze schwarz.

Sie lagen so dicht zusammen, dass zwar der hellbraune Fuchs ein wenig seinen Kopf gehoben hatte, allerdings sie keinerlei Anstalten machten, sich aus ihrer Position des Kuschelns zu befreien.

Shinsuke blieb vor ihnen stehen und beobachtete sie einen Moment, während er seinen Schweif von links nach rechts schwenkte.

„ _Wer bist du?_ “, brachte der Fuchs mit dem gelblichen Fell von sich, während seine Ohren etwas in der Luft zuckten.

Shinsuke legte den Kopf schief, als er den anderen sprechen hörte.

Dieser hatte seinen Schweif um den anderen, gräulichen, Fuchs gelegt und seine Augen hatten einen ernsteren Ausdruck angenommen.

„Kita Shinuske, ich lebe im Inarizaki Clan“, antwortete Shinsuke schließlich, während er sich langsam vor den beiden Füchsen niederließ und seinen Schweif nach vorne schwenkte.

„ _Du riechst nicht unbedingt nach diesen Menschen_ “, entgegnete der Fuchs wieder, während er nicht aufhörte, den anderen anzublicken.

„Ich bin auch lieber unter Tieren als bei den Menschen des Clans, allerdings ...“, einen Moment stoppte Shinsuke, als er merkte, wie der Fuchs vor ihm ihn ein wenig neugieriger ansah, „so viele ‚normale‘ Menschen leben dort gar nicht. Eigentlich meiden sie die Stadt dort sogar.“

Der Fuchs sah ihn einen weiteren Moment an, bevor er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und den gräulichen Fuchs neben ihm anblickte. „ _Ich bin übrigens Atsumu. Miya Atsumu und das ist mein Zwillingsbruder Osamu._ “

Shinsuke sah die beiden ruhig an und strich sich einfach nur etwas durch seinen Schweif, da er spürte, dass der andere von selbst weitersprechen würde.

„ _Ist es ... sicher in diesem Clan?_ “, sprach Atsumu schließlich nach einem längeren Moment der Stille weiter.

„Zumindest kann uns niemand dort finden. Seid ihr vor etwas auf der Flucht?“, fragte Shinsuke nach.

Eine Weile bekam er nur Schweigen als Antwort, bevor Atsumu seinen Kopf wieder zu ihm drehte. „ _Kann man so sagen, Shinsuke-chan._ “  
Kurz war er eindeutig überrascht, wie der Fuchs ihn angesprochen hatte, ignorierte es dann allerdings. Und auch, wenn ihm die Frage durch den Kopf ging, wovor die beiden Füchse flohen, stellte er sie nicht.

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mitkommen“, war alles, was Shinsuke noch daraufhin sagte, während er sich aufrichtete und die beiden Füchse ansah. Irgendwie hatte er so ein Gefühl, dass es eine gute Idee war, wenn die beiden auf seiner Seite waren.


End file.
